Forgotten Warrior
by LanaKrios
Summary: Tales get told all the time, and with every recounting things get mixed up, left out, or forgotten. This story is about Saari, daughter of Sain, who's part of the story has been left out over the years. See how this old friend of Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin fares during the journey to take back Erebor. (OFC/Bofur)
1. Chapter 1

The reclaiming of Erebor and the battle of five armies is generations in the past. Now a story told to younglings by men and dwarrow alike. Though, I have heard many telling's of the same story, I was unnerved upon hearing the race of man's telling of the adventures of Thorin and company.

You see, the race of men have left out a very important person. Well, she's important to me at least, and to most lady dwarrow as well. Saari, daughter of Sain, my great grandmother is who I am referring to. Where the dwarves of Erebor and beyond cling to her bit in the reclaiming of their home, the race of men have overlooked her importance. Something my great grandfather would no doubt be furious about. For not only did he love her fierceness in battle and her loyalty, the story of Thorin and company was, to him, a recounting of how he met and fell for the love of his long life.

But I get ahead of myself.

The race of man puts the safety of their daughters before the will of their daughters. None liked to see their daughters clad in armor and ready for battle, most preferred to see their daughters as mothers of other 'feminine' ways. Dwarrow women are encouraged to find their craft, even if being a warrior is what they wish. An easier accomplishment now after the battle for Erebor and the defeat of Sauron and his armies; for now, female dwarrow are largely more populated than ever before and male dwarrow felt no need to keep their females as fiercely guarded.

Now, I know most of you have no idea who Saari is or was, or her part in Thorin's company, most of you are of the race of man I'd wager. So I'll tell the story as it has been told to me by my grandfather and grandmother.

My great grandmother was a warrior, a fierce protector of Erebor and the royal family; captain of the guard, a feat almost unheard of back in her time.

See, her father died when she was young, leaving her his mace and shield with the hope that one of his children would become a warrior like him. Saari's younger brother held almost no will for battle or anything of the sort; he was a scribe, an educated, sheltered young dwarf. Saari's desire to protect and provide for her family caused her to train as much as she could with her shield and mace with anyone willing to help a female dwarrow. She did train with some unsavory folk, if I remember correctly, but in the end, her prowess and mastery of her practice led her to become a member of Erebor's guard where she slowly climbed rank. Her position allowed her mother and brother to live a comfortable life in Erebor and Saari provided all the funds her brother needed to study and scribe.

Altogether, Saari and her family were a bit queer in that way. Most families had men, fathers and sons, to provide for them. Saari always did break the norm. But Thrain, son of Thror, took an interest in her skills after she had been given command of a small troop. She kept her men in high spirits, and kept them sharp and ready for anything.

One day, her troop was needed to protect the outer city from a clan of bandits. She fought fiercely, even bringing a battered and beaten troop that had lost their leader under her charge and together, the bandits were chased from the gates of Erebor and even out of Dale.

Thror saw great potential in her and after months of infighting and arguing over having a woman in such a high position, she was promoted to captain of the guard. Where she became close to none other than Balin and Dwalin, close friends of the royal family. She also became close to Thorin, all three you may already know of. She was only a few years older than Thorin, one of the reasons why so many protested her promotion.

Things in Erebor stayed the same for a few months after that. Saari would spar with Dwalin whenever she had the chance, usually replacing him with another member of the guard when he was unavailable. Balin taught her the inner mechanics of politics and how things ran in royal biddings. She stayed close to her family, even if her position rarely gave her the free time to do so.

She was having a sparring match with Dwalin when they heard the first rumblings of Smaug the Great in flight. She had just successfully blocked a powerful swing from Dwalin with her shield and as she pushed the larger dwarrow back she heard the sound.

Everyone froze. Shouts of "Dragon!" filled the air and immediately Saari and Dwalin jumped into action and ran for the royal family.

"Guard the gates! Prepare the water! Protect the city!" Saari yelled to her men as she rushed past them with Dwalin. Her thoughts went to her family for a moment, scared for them but her duties were to the city. She had to hope that they would be safe inside city's walls.

Most of you know how Smaug destroyed Erebor and Dale and chased away the survivors form both cities. Saari had but a moment to collect her family and head towards safety, but Smaug had already breached the inner city, torching all he passed. When Saari reached her home she felt her throat close up at the sight of singed walls. She peered inside and was greeted by the still smoking corpses of her mother and brother. She let out a loud sob and went for them but a firm hand held her back.

"I'm sorry, lass, but you cannot go to them. They are still scorching hot." Balin grieved with Saari at a safe distance. She knew he was right. They would crumble at her touch and their scorching remains would likely kill her as well.

Saari straightened and turned to face Balin. "We must leave, before Smaug returns from Dale. There is no saving Erebor." Her words were grim, but true and Balin followed her towards where Dwalin and the royal family were evacuating.

Saari couldn't tell if the heat was causing sweat to drip into her eyes or if she was crying, but she moved forward nevertheless. Not eager to leave her home and family in ruins but knowing she had no other choice. When they reached Dwalin and the others Balin shot his brother a grim look and shook his head.

"I'm sorry lass." Saari looked to Dwalin and gripped his hand on her shoulder in her own

"As am I, dear friend."

They had all lost more than anyone would ever know.

* * *

**So, this is story's going to be long and centered around Saari for the most part. I'll probably come back around and edit this chapter if it continues to bother me. I've had this idea in my head for a long time now, ever since the Hobbit came out on dvd, and have finally fleshed things out. Things may go different from the book/movies depending on how I feel Saari would fit into the story. But, the first part of this story is going to try and stay close to the movie, where the middle and end of this story will be pretty close to the book. **

**I mainly wanted to get this out there to see who all would be interested in reading it. Also, I purposefully did not add Saari's physical appearance. I usually don't physically describe my family members if I'm telling a story about them so I thought that it would be odd to do so in this chapter. The next chapter will be written more like a story than like a retelling like this chapter so don't expect Saari's great granddaughter to narrate the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thror had his eyes on Moria, claiming that as the heir of Durin the land was his. He gathered an army to head towards the mines of Moria to claim the land. No one ever dreamed the outcome would be so dim.

The battle of Azanulbizar was terrible and victorious in its own right. Many were lost, but the Orc and Goblin numbers were greatly decreased. So many dwarrow marched towards Moria Saari held close to Balin and Dwalin, Thorin stayed by Thrain and Thror. Tension was high before the battle, while the dwarrow camped and prepared for the battle the following day.

"I wish ya would have stayed put in the Iron Hills, lass, I know you are a competent warrior but we already have so few women." Saari turned to face Krowan, a younger guardsman, as he lamented once more.

"Aye, and leave ya to be spitted early into the fight? I think not. Yer defense has always been shoddy, Kro, it's why I've always begged ya to pick up a shield." Saari raised her brow, challenging the dwarf to challenge her decision once more. "A lass I may be, but I am a warrior through and through. Ya cannot expect me to sit back while battle rages any more than ya are willin to do so yerself." She gave a curt nod and followed it with an uneasy grin.

"Aye! I won't hear anymore of ya questioning the lady, lad. She has proven herself many times over already. She's lost enough to warrant a place in this battle." Dwalin piped up behind Saari and clapped her on the back. "Who else is gonna protect dear Balin?" the large dwarf chuckled.

Hearing his name, the old dwarf clicked his tongue, "Yes, because I cannot have Dwalin at my back, no no!"

Laughter erupted around them and Saari grinned at the elder dwarf. "Aye, if ya want a true warrior at yer back then look no further!" Saari bellowed and stood tall and proud.

Dwalin's eyes shone with mirth as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders easily. "Mahal knows she'll be able to duck any blow headed her way!" Dwalin cheered and rubbed her head with the palm of his hand.

The group talked around the campfire, most unable to find much before a battle but thankful for the cheerful atmosphere despite the coming threat. Thorin looked onto the group with a mildly entertained expression before the chatter quieted and the dwarves tried to find some rest before the morning.

* * *

The cheerful mood was all but gone when the sun rose above the mountains, though morale was higher than it had been thanks to the playfulness of the guard captain and her friends. Saari was exceptionally quiet, some would say she was even brooding, but none questioned her.

She clasped her plate armor into place and tied everything to her body in record time. Her armor shone in the early morning light and she flicked a bit of dust form the stamped insignia over her right breast. Saari pulled her wildly braided hair high onto her head and tied a leather strip to keep it high before stuffing it into her helmet.

Horns blew near her and she heaved a sigh. The final march towards Moria began now. She made her way towards Thorin and Dwalin and marched with pride.

There was no time for words for as soon as the army made it to the valley before Moria, they were met by the unnerving howls of the Orcs and the charge began.

"FOR DURIN! FOR MORIA!" Thror's voice was heard above all else as the dwarrow lunged into battle.

Azog the pale Orc was at the head of the line of Orcs, howling words in the dark tongue that none wish to repeat. Thror and Azog clashed in the center of the valley and the war truly started.

Saari rushed to stay close to Thorin and his father, leaving Thror in eyesight, but to fight his own battle against Azog. She dodged many attacks by swinging her upper body out of the way and met blades with her wooden shield. She flung and slammed her mace into any Orc flesh that was within her reach and pounded the pommel into many skulls.

She felt the wind change behind her and turned just in time to see Dwalin bat a smallish Orc away from her, effectively smashing its jaw and most likely most of its skull. She nodded her head in thanks and pushed her way through the thick Orc army, trying to keep an eye on her king.

The battle continued for hours. Thror's battle with Azog ended in agony for the dwarrow as his head was cleaved from his shoulders and thrown to the feet of Thrain, who paled and looked sick while Azog laughed in victory.

"No!" screamed Saari, momentarily distracted by the sight of her king's head landing in front of Thrain.

A hit to the back of her head send her to her knees and she feebly tried to raise her shield to protect herself. The Orc swung unforgiving swings at the shield and her arms grew weak.

Thorin's agonizing shout rang clear behind her and he grabbed an oak stump and marched for the pale Orc, ramming his blade into the chest of the Orc that pinned Saari in the mad rush to defeat Azog.

"Thorin, no! Think, ya fool!" She shouted at his back. She was either ignored or unheard as the prince continued to head towards Azog. Saari turned to search for Dwalin and Balin, but both were occupied by Orcs themselves.

A rush of adrenaline was all Saari needed to fight at Thorin's side, willing to protect the fool prince from being slain before ever reaching his target. She bashed skulls with her shield and crushed the throats of any who approached her prince.

Thorin took on Azog with his oaken shield, and Saari could only watch his back so he did not get overrun by the filthy Orcs that were swarming them.

The prince took a punch to the face; Saari began to rush towards him, but was stopped suddenly by the screech and slap of an Orc.

She faced the ugly thing and swung her mace, missing it by inches. She turned when she heard the pain ridden yell of Azog and saw that Thorin had claimed his arm. The foul Orc clutched his arm to his chest and began his retreat. Saari grinned, but did not see the tip of the Orc's blade as it sliced her eye.

Saari let out a pained yell and swung her mace at the Orc's head with all her might, smashing it's skull with a loud crack. She fell to her knees as she watched the bloody wretch fall to the ground. She gasped for breath as she clutched at her damaged eye, unable to see through the blood. She heard her name through Dwalin's mouth before weakness overtook her and everything went dark as night.

* * *

She sputtered awake a few hours later, much to the relief of Balin as he hung over her on the battlefield. Relief that was short lived as her cries of pain escaped past her lips.

"What's wrong with her, brother?" Dwalin's deep voice sounded to her left.

Saari would have been overjoyed that both had survived the battle if it was not for the burning in her veins.

"Orc poison, she needs a better healer than I. Give me flannel, we need to keep pressure on that wound." Balin pressed the cloth to her eye, his mouth set into a grim line.

Dwalin knelt and gathered her into his arms and began the trek towards the healing tents, praying to Mahal that they did not lose her to this poison. _'Take her eye, if ya must, but not her life.' _Her father's shield and mace were forgotten in the valley. She would never see them again.

Saari thought of her family and wept once more through the pain for a short time before slipping into unconsciousness before ever arriving at the healing tents.

* * *

The battle of Azanulbizar ended. Azog proclaimed dead. Thorin was named Oakenshield, and Thrain went mad. Most know this already.

But what of Saari, you ask? Saari recovered from the poison a week later, thanks to her skilled healers. She was left with a gnarly scar that cut through her left eyebrow and most of her high cheeks. She did not lose her sight as most believed, but the poisoned blade tinted the white of her eye black.

She was seen as tainted by the Orcs. Most did not trust her, believing that something dark was born inside her that day. Superstitious as the dwarrow are, the rumors spread.

She fled to Ered Luin with most of the other dwarrow after the battle. Though she was unable to find work, Dwalin and his brother Balin took pity on their friend and allowed her to live with them.

Saari worked hard around the house as the brothers continued their crafts and made their living. She forged blades and shields in Dwalin's forge that she would give to her friend to sell at the market.

She forged her own mace and shield and engraved the names of her father, mother, and brother on the inside of the shield. She never forgot her family and grieved them every day.

And there she lived as peacefully as she could for years before Thorin called upon the trio to reclaim their home in Erebor.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna try to update this as often as possible, but there may be a few breaks needed depending on how fast I can crank out these chapters. **

**The next chapter is going to start with the actual movie/book at Bilbo's Hobbit hole. Speaking of, I should probably watch the movie again just in case I get tripped up on something.**

**Let me know what you guys think about this story so far! I'm super grateful to have a couple of followers for the story! **


	3. Chapter 3

Dwalin and Saari set their sights on a little hole in the ground in the Shire. They knew to look for a rune requesting a job on the door but it did take them a little longer than expected to find the right little hole. Saari followed Dwalin through the gate and to the door.

"I really hope these Hobbit homes are not as dirty as I think they are. Who builds homes in the dirt?" Saari questioned as they stood at the door.

"Chin up, lass, Hobbits are clean folk. I'm sure we'll be comfortable." Dwalin smiled at his friend before pounding his fist against the door. The Hobbit inside, Bilbo, was just sitting down to eat supper. But a knock on the door meant company, and it was very rude to keep company waiting for long so he rushed to greet whoever would deem it wise to knock at such an hour. He swung the door inwards and he was stunned see two dwarves at his doorstep. One was rather large, with a tattooed, bald head and a gruff exterior. The other was a female dwarf, of all things, with a warm smile upon her lips. She was a little more startling to see this far from any dwarf land. Her black, long hair was half in a large braid down her back and half free and frizzy, softly moving to the breeze. Her long sideburns grew to her jawline and would have been the start of a beard had her chin not been bare; she kept them braded and let them fall in front of her overcoat and cloak. The most startling thing was her eyes, set deep into her face, they were a steely grey, though a scar ran through her left eye and Bilbo could do no more than stare once he saw the blackness of her left eye.

"Dwalin,"

"And Saari,"

"At your service." They greeted in unison as if practiced and bowed together.

Bilbo hummed in surprise, his line of thought broken by the two at his door. "Um, Bilbo Baggins," he paused and remembered he wasn't exactly decent. "At yours." He finished as he tied his robes closed for decency's sake.

Dwalin chuckled and pushed his way through the door, pulling his arms out of his coat as Saari followed suit. "Which way, laddie?" He asked before pointing towards a room, "is it down here?"

Saari folded her coat and placed it in a corner of the Hobbit hole's entryway and gave poor Bilbo a pained look as if to apologize for her companion's lack of courtesy.

"Is what down where?" Bilbo stammered, still trying to figure out why he had to entertain two dwarves suddenly.

"Supper! He said there'd be food! And lots of it." Dwalin tossed his coat into the Hobbit's arms and continued to what Saari hoped was the kitchen.

She took the coat from Bilbo and folded it quickly. "I'm sorry about him, Master Bilbo. It's been a long journey and we're all very hungry."

The Hobbit either ignored her or didn't have a reply as he followed Dwalin into the kitchen. "Who said that?"

Saari followed and watched as the older dwarf sat himself in front of a plate of grilled fish and potatoes. "Eat up, oaf." She grinned and gave Dwalin's bald head a resounding pat and made her way towards a few scones she had spied. She tore the savory bread and popped it in her mouth, humming pleasantly. The Hobbit was still trying to get an answer from the both of them, but she was going to wait for Gandalf.

Dwalin didn't even acknowledge the poor thing as he tore into the plate of food, grunting happily as he ate the fish, bones and all. "Very good this!" he exclaimed around a mouthful of food and Saari had to hide a large grin. Years of living with this dwarf and he still had such poor table manners. "Is there any more?"

Bilbo, bless his soul, shot out of his seat with nervous chatter that Saari didn't quite hear. He grabbed the plate of scones she had been munching on, stuffed two in his robe pocket, and placed the plate in front of the famished dwarf.

Dwalin ripped the bread and loudly chewed, Saari came behind him and stole a bit of his potatoes and tossed them into her mouth. "Manners." She whispered through the potatoes and gave his shoulder a swift smack.

Dwalin muttered his thanks before the Hobbit proclaimed, "It's just that I wasn't expecting any visitors."

Saari laughed, earning a confused glare from Bilbo. She was going to warn him about the twelve other dwarves and the wizard, but the bell rang before she could say anything.

Dwalin stilled, and when the Hobbit made no move for the door, he swallowed his mouthful. "That'll be the door." And the Hobbit rushed to the door muttering something once more.

Dwalin brushed the crumbs from his beard and stood from his seat. He turned and saw a cookie jar and went straight for them. Saari sighed, faintly hearing Balin introduce himself to Bilbo.

"Really, Dwalin, you're horrible." She grinned, amused that the large dwarf could barely fit his fist into the jar.

"Ooh! Haha!" Balin passed the threshold and opened his arms wide at the site of the two of them. Dwalin froze, his hand still trying to squeeze into the jar. "Evening Saari, brother." Balin laughed as his brother jerked his hand from the jar and placed it on the table.

Dwalin chuckled, "By my beard, you've gotten shorter and wider since last we met." His eyes shone with humor and paced towards his brother.

"Wider. Not shorter." Balin corrected, "And sharp enough for the both of us." The two laughed and grasped each other's shoulders.

Saari chuckled to herself, knowing what the two were about to do. Once they head-butted, her eyes shot to the Hobbit, greatly enjoying the uncomfortable look on his face. "All the time they do this." She explained. "Is there any more food? Balin and I, at least, are famished."

Bilbo pointed towards his pantry, looking a bit pale. Saari ignored it and followed the brothers into the pantry and smiled as they spoke. It had been a while since she saw Balin last. She had regrouped with Dwalin on the journey to the Shire. She was glad to see him unharmed and in a joyful mood.

"Have you eaten, lass?" Balin asked as Dwalin pilfered through the pantry.

Saari eyed some of the cheeses the Hobbit had and shook her head. "I ate a scone and a bit of Dwalin's potatoes. Nothing substantial." She replied, spying a bit of cheese with no mold and bit into the small block.

"Have you eaten, brother?" Dwalin asked as he filled a mug with ale.

"Aye, but I could eat again if asked." The oldest dwarf chuckled and began to set aside food for the others. "Fill the mug up, brother, don't stint." He chastised.

The Hobbit spoke over the trio, sure that he was being ignored. The dwarves heard him say 'I'm sorry' however and somehow they thought he wasn't trying to get them to leave. Bilbo heaved a heavy sigh and the bell rang again.

He was flustered when he left and Saari laughed. This was going to be a difficult night for the wee hobbit. She snatched the mug of ale from Dwalin and grinned at his protest. She made her way into the hall in time to see Fili hand the Hobbit his blades and belts. "Hey, lads!" she greeted and lifted her mug before bringing it to her lips.

"Lady Saari!" Kili's grin grew even wider and she patted his back before Dwalin took both the boys to set the dining room for the company.

"You too, lass." He instructed and she took another swig of ale before bringing a few platters of meats and vegetables to the long table already in the dining room.

A loud thud and many annoyed voices could be heard from the front of the house and she assumed the rest of the company made it. Aside from Thorin, if all the ruckus told her anything.

Saari made herself scarce as all twelve of the other dwarves set the table and brought probably all the food into the dining room. She finishes her mug of ale and squeezed into a chair between Balin and Bofur.

Bilbo made himself busy with trying to reign in the dwarves as they began feasting. Cries of "Put that back!" And "Not that!" could be heard over the merriment of the dwarves.

Gandalf sat himself at the other side of the table and nodded a greeting to the lady dwarf before bringing a biscuit to his mouth and biting down.

Saari nodded in return and made a dash to grab another mug from Fili as he tried to step over all the food on the table to get back to his seat. Dwalin had poured the last bit of his ale into Oin's ear horn and the dwarves were laughing merrily. Bofur tossed food into his brother's gob and cheering ensued until someone counted to three and all the dwarves were chugging their ale, including Saar. She had been a part of many feasts with her guardsmen and was already used to how rowdy dwarves could be while eating.

The chugging stopped and belches followed soon after. Ori's was the loudest, very surprising for such a young, soft-spoken lad. Saari cheered and let loose a rather large belch herself.

"Oy! Watch out for the lass, a woman after me own heart!" Bofur guffawed and clapped Saari's shoulder. "Still not quite as loud as dear Ori, but impressive!" Ori blushed and Saari laughed.

"Oh, aye, a common heart-thief am I! Best be on yer guards, the lot of ya!" she raised her mug and the company cheered once more.

The dwarves conversed as they ate, most catching up to old friends. Saari filled her plate with various meats and peppers and was eating heartily when Bofur spoke to her. "Lass, does Thorin know you're to be joining us?"

Saari swallowed her mouthful and looked to the dwarf. "He'll soon find out if he hasn't already guessed. He knows he wouldn't be able to keep me back if I even knew about the quest. Thankfully Balin knows not to keep something like this from me." She smiled, knowing that some would be worried about her presence, most dwarves were fiercely protective of their lasses, but she was a warrior and she had much to gain from going on this journey.

Damn Thorin if he even thought about denying her this.

"It'll be good to have some feminine charm with us, then." Bofur grinned and stood to head to the next room.

The company had started to calm, and Saari could hear poor Bilbo still trying to reign in the dwarves. He chased after Nori and snatched a doily from his hands.

Bofur, of course made a joke about croquet and Saari let out a bark of laughter.

Once everyone was finished eating, plates began to fly around. Bofur and Nori sat back at the table and began to stomp their feet and clang their cutlery together.

Saari grinned when Bilbo told them to stop.

"You blunt them!"  
"Oh! Ya hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!"

That's when the singing began. Saari joined in, happily bouncing dishes around the room, much to Bilbo's distaste.

He rushed into the dining room, an insult on his lips when he saw all the dishes in large stacks on the center of the table and the crumbs brushed from the wood.

The dwarves laughed at his expression and cheered again.

The cheering stopped suddenly when a knock sounded at the door. Everyone fell silent before Gandalf claimed "He's here."

The company moved from the dining room and crowded the hallway near the entrance, all relieved when the door swung open and Thorin greeted the wizard.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice." Thorin's smile was warm when he greeted the wizard and looked to his company.

"Bilbo, this is the leader of our little company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf boomed.

Thorin began to question the Hobbit about his preferred method of battle, all relevant questions, Saari thought. The poor Hobbit was confused, he stood stammering about some game or another and Thorin looked slightly disappointed.

"He's more a grocer than a burglar." He stated and chuckles ran through the company.

With that, they made their way back to the dining room. Saari brought Thorin a bowl of stew she had set aside for him along with a few rolls and set them at his seat before reclaiming her mug of ale and returning to her chair between Bofur and Balin.

Thorin's news of the Iron Hills and Dain's refusal to help dampened the cheery mood. Most thought that the promise of a reclaimed Erebor would have enticed the king to aid them. No such luck.

Gandalf brought a map out from his roves and set it on the table, the Hobbit seemed very interested now. He leaned over the wizard's shoulder and read the map aloud.

"Oin has read the protence and the portence say it is time!" Gloin announced, some of the dwarves seemed perturbed by this claim and Saari could only guess why.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When they return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin continued for his brother. The company grew silent.

His interest peaked, Bilbo turned back to the dwarves. "Erm, what beast?" He asked.

Bofur sat a little taller in his seat before he answered, making sure he could be heard over the whispering dwarves. "Oh, that'd be a reference to Smaug the terrible, greatest calamity of our age." He went on. "Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

Bilbo nearly interrupted Bofur, "Yes I know what a dragon is thank you."

Ori, without missing a beat, bless him, stood proud. "I'm not afraid of him, I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" the others cheered for him as Dori urged him to sit back down and bite his tongue.

"A task which would be hard enough with an army behind us." Balin spoke up, quieting the dwarves around him. "And we only number fourteen. And not fourteen of the best," he captured the attention of them all, "nor brightest."  
Objections erupted, most insulted by Balin's words.

Fili piped up, "We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters. To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili added.

Saari knew the lad was wrong; she turned her eyes to Thorin to gauge his mood. He was somber, like her. Both knew the dangers of this journey, and no wizard was going to make things very much easier.

The dwarves were asking Gandalf about his dragon killing, to which he remained silent. Saari knew he had killed none, and gained no comfort from the realization.

Shouting amongst the others began, the small Hobbit tried to calm them down but to no avail. Thankfully, Thorin stood, "Enough! If we have read these signs, do you not think others would have, too?" The company grew eerily quiet. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen in sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering; weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people lays unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours, or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!" Saari and the other rose to Thorin's words and cheered happily. Thorin inspired a great deal of hope within the company.

Until Balin spoke. "You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." His words were grim, but very true.

Gandalf grinned and magicked a thick, steel key into his hand. "That, my dear Balin is not entirely true"

Thorin's eyes flashed with betrayal for only a moment, "How came you by this?" Saari agreed, wholeheartedly. One did not come by such an important keepsake by chance.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safe keeping, it is yours now." The wizard placed the key into the King's hand.

"If there is a key, there must be a door" Fili observed.

Gandalf brought his attention back to the map and pointed towards the runes on the left side of the parchment. "These runes speak of another way in, in the side of the mountain."

Saari scoffed, bringing the attention of the company to her. "Dwarven doors are invisible when closed, how are we supposed to find it, then?"

"The answer to that is hidden somewhere within this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle Earth who can." He paused and looked toward Bilbo momentarily. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori grinned.

Bilbo hummed, "And a good one at that. An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Balin questioned.

"Am I what?" The Hobbit quipped.

"An expert." Saari stated.

Bilbo stammered, claiming to not have stolen anything in his life. The dwarves began to speak their doubts. Saari agreed with them completely. Someone would need a little more behind them than a comfortable living in a hole in the ground to survive on a journey like this.

The corner where Gandalf resided grew dark, and his voiced boomed. No doubt by magic. "Enough, if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf calmed himself and took his seat once more, the room around him silent. He turned towards Thorin, "You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company, and I have chosen mister Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he has a great deal more to offer than any of you know; including himself. You must trust me on this."

Thorin nodded his agreement and Balin pulled papers from his pocket. No doubt the contract the young Hobbit was meant to sign. Bilbo took the parchment and went into the hall to read it. Saari looked towards Balin and gave him a pained look. "I trust Gandalf, but are we sure this is wise?" She asked, "He hasn't seen the first hint of hardship, I'm worried for his safety."

Balin sighed and held the left side of her face in his hand. "I know, lass, but we must trust that Gandalf knows what he is doing. We will do our best to protect the lad." He smiled warmly before giving her cheek a fond pat.

"Incineration?" Bilbo's voice jumped in pitch and he turned to the dwarves in his dining room. "Incineration?"

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur leaned forward in his seat and Bilbo paled and turned a slight green at the same time.

"Are you alright, Bilbo?" Saari called after the lad, elbowing Bofur in the side.

Bilbo leaned forward, his hands on his knees and breathed deeply. "I feel a bit feint."

Bofur stood, "Think furnace with wings!" He spoke, ignoring Bilbo's request for air. "Flash of light, searing pain then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

The Hobbit fell to the floor in a faint and Saari stood to surge forward. "Bofur!" She chastised, trying to hold back a slight grin. "Easy on the lad."

Saari and Gandalf helped the poor Hobbit into a nearby cushioned chair; Dori came into the room and placed a cup of tea on the table beside him. Gandalf nodded towards Saari and she left the two alone rearing to give Bofur a word or two herself.

She returned to the dining room to find Bofur still in his seat, smoking on his pipe. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

The two locked eyes and she tried her best to give him a disapproving glare, but the grin beneath his beard caused her to break her expression. A grin slid across her face and she shook her head. "You're incorrigible. Awful, awful dwarf you are." She held back a laugh as Bofur stood and escorted her to the fireplace in the Hobbit's living room.

"Aye, insatiable in my cruelty for pretty words." He chuckled and they both sat in front of the fire. "And pretty women." He winked and then winced as Saari's open palm hit the back of his head.

"Don't, not again." She scolded, taking her thick shirt off of herself so she could sit in front of the fire in her thin undershirt without overheating.

Bofur's face fell and it looked as if he were about to say more when Thorin and Balin walked into the sitting room.

The dwarves hung their heads in mourning and sang along with their king.

The night was a sad one, but all found sleep.

Rest would be needed for sure, for their journey began when the sun rose.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took me longer to write, I decided to go close to the movie for this chapter, and that required me to use in movie dialogue. I hate doing that so I procrastinated. I finally cranked this out. I hope you enjoy it! And, again, I'm so grateful for all the follows and favorites, and even to my first review! Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lady Saari, wake up." The voice of Kili hovered over her head, and wherever Kili stood, no doubt Fili was close by. Saari opened her eyes to see that she was right. Kili stood over her, preparing to pull the shirt she was using as a blanket off of her with a grin, Fili was behind his brother, trying to keep from laughing.

Saari's hand shot out and grabbed the lad's wrist, pulling him over her lap to land on his back on the other side of the chair. Fili laughed joyously as Saari looked over the arm of her chair and grinned down at Kili. "Good morning, lads!"

"To you, as well! We were beginning to think you would never get up." Fili crossed the floor and helped his brother up.

"Aye, half the company wouldn't come near you, so we decided to wake you up ourselves." Kili added.

Saari hummed, "Oh, and what did I teach you about keeping up your guard?" She smiled, "It is good to see the both of you, boys. How fares Dis?"

Fili gave her his hand and pulled her stiff body from the chair. "She's well, though she misses your company."

"Aye, I miss her too, lad." She wrapped her arms around both of their waists. "Now then, what has Bombur cooked for us this morning?" She asked, sniffing at the air.

The lads chuckled and walked with her to the kitchen, where Bombur had just finished placing the last bits of fried ham on a large platter, swiping a piece for himself. "Eggs, ham, and bacon! Surely a fine feast!" Fili grinned as he filled a plate of his own.

The dwarves ate in companionable silence, only soft conversations amongst family could be heard over the sounds of dishes clanging together. Saari chewed her ham slowly, mentally preparing herself for the arduous task of sitting upon a pony for most of the day. She was broken from her reverie when a hand clasped her shoulder.

"When you have finished, I would like to speak with you." Thorin spoke softly, not wanting to alarm the rest of the company.

Saari nodded and swallowed the last of her meal, "Let me put these away," She gestured towards her dishes, "and I'll meet you at the entryway." She continued, slowly standing from her seat as Thorin turned and left.

* * *

Saari packed the last of her things into her satchel and pulled her heavy coat over her shoulders, leaving her mace and shield to be attached later. She was tapping caked mud off of her boots when Thorin came up behind her.

"I feel obligated to ask you to stay, lass." He began, and raised a finger when Saari was about to argue, "But I know it would fall on deaf ears. I want you to know that you do not have to do this. You can fall back to the Blue Mountains and keep my sister company."

Saari smiled, "I'm glad you're giving me a choice, Thorin, but I'm not going to stay behind. I promised to help you take back Erebor all those years ago and I am a lady of my word if nothing else."

Thorin nodded, suddenly looking very grim. "Then I have a favor to ask of you. Keep my nephews safe if I cannot."

She stiffened, suddenly not liking where the conversation led. But, in the end, she nodded and clasped his shoulders. "They're fine warriors, Thorin. I shall not protect them. But, I will always be at their backs, just as I am at yours."

Thorin smiled, sadness still in his eyes, "It is good to see you well, Captain. The lads have missed your training. But, I am glad you've been well."

"I miss training the boys, but aye, I've fared well. Dwalin and Balin saw to that." Saari smiled.

"They care for you a great deal, they see you as family." Thorin turned to leave the entryway and summon the company to head out.

"And I see them the same way. And I see you and the lads as family as well. We will make it through this, Thorin."

* * *

The Company gathered their belongings, after cleaning up after themselves, and headed out on their ponies; without their burglar. Some were grim, but the journey had to continue.

A little ways into the journey, bets rose about whether the burglar would join them or not; coin purses were exchanged and the company's gloomy outlook grew a little brighter.

"And you, lass? Are you bettin' for or against the dear Hobbit?" Bofur pushed his pony to ride beside hers and grinned. "What'll it be?"

Saari thought to herself and looked to Gandalf. He had so much faith in his friend and she had to admire it. "I bet for Master Baggins. He'll come." She tossed her coin purse in Bofur's direction.

"My purse is going to be fat, soon." Nori chuckled to her left.

"Oh? Do you have so little faith in the Hobbit?" Bofur retorted.

"I'm a realist." Nori shrugged. "You saw how green he became at the mere mention of Smaug." He sidled his pony flush with the two of theirs. "An' he's lived such a cushiony life, why would he leave that behind?"

Saari shrugged. "That may be, but I trust Gandalf, as much as I don't want to, and everyone starts out somewhere." She ran her hands over the reins. "I just hope you don't bet me blind, Nori." She chuckled.

"I would never!" Nori grasped his chest in feign insult. "I know how to treat a lass! I would at least treat you to dinner before I took all your coin."

Saari chuckled and opened her mouth to speak but a resounding "Wait! Wait for me!" interrupted her.

The company stopped and waited for Bilbo to catch up. "I signed it!" He held up the contract to Balin and bent over to catch his breath. "It's all there"

Balin leaned over to grab the contract and read it over with his spectacles resting far down his nose. "Everything seems to be in order." He folded the contract and placed it in his coat. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Master Baggins." He smiled as he pocketed his spectacles.

Saari and Bofur smiled at each other as Bilbo was placed on a pony's saddle. Coin purses flew around the company and Saari's grin grew even wider when she caught her share. "So, Nori, where would you like to have dinner?" She burst out in laughter at Nori's troubled expression and Bofur patted her back, laughing himself.

"Ha. Ha." Nori spoke with no small amount of sarcasm and rode his pony ahead.

The company moved forward in a much brighter mood and before long, the sun was beginning to set behind the trees.

"Captain!" Thorin called out and Saari rushed to catch up to the King.

"Aye, Thorin?"

"I need you to scout ahead and find an appropriate place to set up camp." He looked towards the setting sun.

Saari nodded, and galloped out ahead of the group. It didn't take her long to find a suitable place. She dismounted and broke a low branch on a tree to signify her choice of camp so the company wouldn't pass it. At their current pace it should take the rest of the company about an hour to catch up.

Saari patted the nose of her pony before mounting it and galloping off to catch back up with the company.

Thorin nodded to her when she arrived next to him. "I've chosen a place a little ways ahead. I've broken some low lying branches so we do not pass it." She stated and fell back to trot besides Balin.

"How's the ride treating you, lass?" Her old friend asked.

Saari smiled and shifted her weight in the saddle. "I'm alright, my arse is sore, but that is to be expected."  
Balin chuckled, "All of our arses are sore, I bet. It will be good to rest at camp."

The company rode forward in semi silence, most anxious to get off their ponies. The sun had just dipped past the trees completely when Thorin announced the camp.

Horses were tied to trees and their saddles were removed. Bombur was on chef duty and Oin and Gloin bickered over their fire starting. Saari helped Fili and Kili take cooking supplies to Bombur, and once everything was settled and the stew was brewing the company sat back and pipes were lit.

Saari continued to stand and walk around the perimeter, checking to make sure nothing was hiding in bushes or trees. Her arse was indeed sore, so she took whatever chance she could to stay off of it for a little while. She slowed when her thighs began to really hurt, and was pleased when she was called to the campfire.

She removed her coat and placed it on the soft ground in front of the fire and sat, reaching her hands out to gather what warmth the fire offered. Saari sighed when she spotted Bofur headed her way with two bowls of Bombur's stew. "Really, Bofur, I don't think I could eat two bowls, as much as I'd like to." She quipped and Bofur held the bowls closer to his chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, lass. These are for me!" Saari grinned and he sat down beside her, laughing as she attempted to swipe a bowl from his hands.

"No need to be greedy! It's been a long day!" Saari frowned and crossed her arms over her breasts. "Well, I guess I'll just have to eat your pony if I can't have any stew." She pouted and made to stand when Bofur shoved her bowl into her hands.

"Terrible meat, ponies, best if you just help me eat my share, lass." Bofur winked.

Saari laughed and began to slurp at the stew. "Always looking out for me, Bofur."

"And what of Lady Saari? I didn't think lady dwarves were allowed to become warriors. It seems as if she held a high position before Erebor…" Bilbo's voice carried in the silent camp. Saari turned to see him sit next to Balin. The elder dwarf looked to her and she nodded. It was perfectly reasonable to be curious about those you traveled with and she was happy that Bilbo had the stones to ask about it.

Balin turned to the Hobbit and spun her tale, better than she would ever have hoped. Some of the company listened, always happy to hear Balin tell a story. Saari smiled when she saw Fili and Kili sit closer to the dwarf. Those two had always been hungry for Balin's tales.

Sure enough, the elder dwarf told of her youth, her training, and eventual rise to rank. He told of the day Smaug came, and her family. The battle of Azanulbizar, how she acquired her wretched scar and of how the people in Ered Luin treated her afterwards.

"They should have hailed her a hero amongst the lot of survivors. But, dwarves can be wicked, superstitious folk. And where I saw great courage and loyalty, they saw her as tainted with evil. Non would hire her for her craft, and none offered her housing." Balin heaved a heavy sigh and his sad eyes locked with hers, "My brother and I took her in, treated her as family, and gave her jobs and an opportunity to better her smithing. She helped feed us, and we shielded her from the worst of the superstitious."

Bofur, still seated beside her, grasped her shoulder in comfort. "You are a hero, to young lasses if nothing else." He provided.

Saari smiled warmly, though it didn't reach her eyes, and grasped his hand. "Thank you. But, some part of me still believes that they were right. There's only so much poison one can take before you become truly sick."

Bofur's grip tightened, "Nonsense, lass. Scarred you may be, but you are anything but sick. You are faithful and brave, and no matter what is in your head," He grasped her chin to make her look at him. "You're still beautiful." He smiled wide.

Saari shook her chin from his grasp and stood, thanking him. She gathered her coat and moved a little was from the flames to sleep.

Bofur sighed and almost didn't hear his cousin approach. Bifur grunted in Khuzdul and Bofur smiled. "She'll never be a lost cause, you're right, cousin."

The dwarves around camp prepared to sleep, Kili and Fili took up first watch, and a silence crept over the camp before most found a restless sleep.

* * *

A loud, eerie screech sounded across the trees and Saari bolted awake in a cold sweat and prayed to Mahal that what she heard was only a dream. Her hopes were crushed when others cemented that the sound had in fact come from around the camp.

"Orc scouts." Kili began, and smiled wickedly when he saw Bilbo pale.

Saari shot the younger brother a dirty look when he began to explain what Orcs would do in the night. Thorin chastised the boys and stomped to the edge of camp, fuming. Saari laid back down and listened to Balin as he told Bilbo why Thorin had more reasons than most to hate the foul creatures.

Her thoughts drifted to dinner, and how Bofur's grip changed when she called herself sick. For years the dwarf had grown close to her and he must have seen something she hadn't. Because for all those years, he had tried to convince her that however the people of Ered Luin treated her, he at least saw something more.

Saari grunted and turned to her side, closing her eyes for a night of fitful rest.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! I've been sick the past few days and took time to get better. And good news! Though some of you may have guessed, I'm gonna go for a Saari/Bofur deal from now on. Hopefully that doesn't disappoint? There aren't many Bofur/OC stories going around that I've seen and I absolutely love his playful character. I'm going to try and focus more on action as much as possible than the romance. But, forgive me if my wee little heart acts like an ass and ignores that.**

**I'm finding that it's a little difficult to write in an OC that's actually a part of the company before they meet Bilbo. There are endless possibilities when it comes to her past relationships with all the dwarves, and I'm afraid I won't get to them all or I won't make them interesting enough.**

**I'll quit babbling. Troll goodness next chapter! I can't wait!**


End file.
